


Symphony

by Trash_panda69



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, some freezerbros, takes place somewhere between v7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_panda69/pseuds/Trash_panda69
Summary: Weiss has ways been poised and confident. But she's not a master when it comes to emotions. How will she tell her best friend she makes her heart play a love tune?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for my favorite ship. So please don't kill me 🥺  
> Criticism is 1000% welcome.

Symphony

Weiss Schnee was amazing at many things. Some may say even perfect.

However, this wasn't true. Weiss knew this. But it didn't stop her from trying.

Right now it was one of those moments where she realized how she hasn't mastered all the things in life.

This problem she was facing was scarier than any grimm in the world of remnant. She was in love with her leader.

Ruby Rose-- the strong, kind, determined, loveable, cute, dorky, beautiful-  
Yup she was in deep.

She found herself yet again thinking about how to confess to her. This will be the day I finally do it, she thought.  
Of course it was easier said than done.

As she was pacing around in their temporary dorm she didn't notice the door open and someone entering.

"Hey there ice queen!" Yang yelled out.  
Weiss almost jumped out of surprise but managed to remain calm. "Yang, you brute, why didn't you knock? You scared me half to death!"

"Ha ha, sorry about that. But I did knock, nobody answered so I just thought it was empty." Yang answered while shrugging her shoulders, "Anyways, what's got you so worked up? You're usually not this jumpy,"

Weiss just turned the other way and said,"None of your concern. I'm just thinking about certain things."

"Weiss, we are teammates. And even more than that, you are like a little sister to me. You were there for me back at Mistral, if you need to talk about anything you are not alone." Yang said sincerely while placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

Meanwhile, Weiss nervously played with her fingers and sighed.  
"Yang how did you know you were ready to confess your feelings to Blake?"

Yang was dazed for a moment but soon jumped back into her sister-mode, "Looks like someone's got a crush~" she snickered.  
Weiss began blushing but kept a serious face.

"Ugh, don't be crude." Weiss tried to remain unbothered but that pink dusting her cheeks didn't help.

"Just joking princess," Yang responded amusedly, "But for real, for me and Blake it was a bit more complicated than just confessing. We went through so much trouble before either of us truly was able to tell the other how we felt. But if I'm being honest, I didn't know if I was ready. I was nervous and scared. When I finally told Blake how I felt it was more of a leap of faith. Y'know in life sometimes you have to take risks for the things and people you love. Especially as a huntress, you don't know what will come next," she looked out of one of the windows as she reminiscend and turned back to look at weiss who was now facing her, "It is better to take a risk before it is to late."

Weiss reflected on what Yang just told her. She looked up at her and saw sincerity and comfort in her face.  
"Thank you Yang." She said softly

Yang just scooped her up in one of her famous bear hugs,"Anytime ice queen, anytime. What are sisters for anyways, besides y'know teasing you." She said as she laughed

"Yang put me down!" Weiss protested as she tried and failed to get out of Yang's grip.

"Okay, okay" yang said in between laughter as she let Weiss go.  
"But seriously, if someone hurts your feelings let me know so I can pay them a little visit." Yang added while punching her first together to emphasize her statement.

Weiss dusted herself off and fixed her clothes," I don't think that would be necessary Yang (it is your sister after all), but I appreciate the thought."  
"No problem ice queen, as sisters we have to watch out for each other after all." Yang said as she winked at her.

"Sincerely Yang, thank you for the talk." Weiss said while smiling warmly at the brawler.

"Like I said, anytime," Yang answered with a familiar smile as she headed towards the door,"now if you need me I'll be at the training grounds with Blake."

"Try not to break anything!" Weiss joked as she waved at her teammate.  
"We'll try not to!" Yang answered back playfully.

Now Weiss was left alone to finally make up her mind.

Maybe it was time to start taking more risks, she thought.

_____________________________________

"Hey Ruby, may I speak with you?"

Ruby stopped smashing the buttons on her controller and turned to her smiling-- a nervous smile but welcoming.

Now, Ruby trusted Weiss. She trusted her with her life and more. But in the past she knew that the question,"can I talk to you?", wasn't followed with good news.

Nevertheless, she trusted Weiss, whether this was good or bad.

"Of course Weiss!" She smiled warmly at her and turned to her friends, "I'll catch up to you guys later."

She followed Weiss into the room they were currently staying at and sat in the bottom bed that belonged to said friend.

If you looked at Weiss, you couldn't tell she was nervous, she seemed confident and calm. But in the inside the ex-heiress's heart was beating as though she was in battle.

She took a deep breath and turned to face her leader, "R-ruby, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

Oh Gods. What did I do? What if she doesn't want to be partners anymore. She probably hates me! Ruby thought nervously.

Ruby's eyes looked anywhere trying to avoid Weiss. This didn't help the nervous girl. But she still continued.

"Ruby, I'm not good with feelings. I've never been good at expressing them. My family wasn't exactly the most affectionate," she took another breath, "But thanks to the team and you, I've been more open to my emotions." At this point she was trying to stall the inevitable.

Ruby stopped fidgeting and looked at her partner with a soft look as she realized she was just as nervous as she was. So she stood up and softly grabbed Weiss's hands and looked at her with a familiar smile.

This was enough for Weiss to finally gain enough courage to continue. "Before attending Beacon, I had my life planned out. Well at least my father did, I was expected to complete my studies and become the CEO of the company. It was the only thing I knew in life. That was until I met a certain girl." She finally looked up and smiled warmly at Ruby.

"After the fall and when my father took me away," her smile fell as the memories came back, "When I returned to Atlas, I felt that there was something missing and not just physically. It felt cold and alone. You could say there was complete silence."

This was true to the girl. When she was with Ruby and her team at beacon she felt as though her heart had begun playing a song. It was more of an emotion rather than actual music.

"Before I met you, my world was cold and silent. Life was just stringing me along. When I met you, at first it may have been awkward and not the most convenient," she chuckled and even Ruby let out a small giggle as they remembered their first meeting, "Despite this and my cold attitude, you never lost hope on me. You helped me realize something's and opened my eyes to new possibilities. Most importantly, you gave me a song that continues to play and helps me find strength when I most need it."

"I don't remember writing or giving you a song. Or did I..." Ruby asked confused as she tried to remember.

Weiss just laughed, "Not an actual song you dolt."

"Ohhhh," Ruby laughed along.

Weiss smiled amusedly "What I'm trying to say Ruby," she rubbed her thumb along Ruby's hand and looked up with the softest smile she could muster, "I want be part of your symphony, that is of you will allow me to."

Although it took a while for Ruby to get it, when she finally did she turned into a blushing mess.

Weiss took this as a good sign. But she didn't want to jump into conclusion. That is until she felt two strong arms hold her tightly, but still soft enough as to not hurt her. She returned the hug and settled her head in between Ruby's head and shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while. No words needed to express the happiness and warmth they both felt.

Weiss couldn't ask for a better partner-- and now not only partner in the battle field but in life.

At that moment she wanted to say those three little words, 'I love you'. Her heart was telling her to scream it out into the world. But her mind told her it wasn't time yet.

So she will wait.

For now she just held on tighter to Ruby hoping to send her emotions through this simple act.

One day, she thought.


End file.
